Who would have thought?
by TheAnimationMan245
Summary: Takes place at the end of So The Drama and the rest is my own. I do not own Kim Possibleor Disney. Ron x Monique
1. Chapter 1

*** means that is what they are saying in their thoughts**

There he stood. Alone, against the wall, close to the exit door. Ron Stoppable, who watched how more and more people began to slowdance with their partner, but Ron was only focused on one couple. He saw how the girl, who had kissed him minutes ago, Kim Possible was dancing with that guy to Josh Mankey.

Ron was almost puking, just hearing the name in his head. He remembered how Josh came and told Kim, how much he regretted losing her and wanted to make it up and Kim's eyes almost lit up. Ron stood there and witnessed it. She said "Sorry Ron, but I just don't think it would work out. Hope you understand.". She went to dance with Josh and Ron could almost see the devilish grin on Josh's face, when he snatched Kim away from Ron.

Ron was heartbroken about it and chose to stay out of sight for the rest of the dance. He didn't want to be there and he was about to leave, when he saw one girl standing alone, at the table with the punch and he knew that girl. He started to walk over to her, so he at least had someone to talk to.

Monique stood there and saw how her date was dancing with another girl. She couldn't believe, how her date just left her for another girl. She stood there and thought about just going home, when she heard a familiar voice calling her.

She turned and saw the blonde guy, dressed in his very blue suit. "Hey Monique" Ron said with a smile. That made Monique smile a bit. "Hey Ron." She said back to him and looked at him until she asked "Why are you not out dancing with Kim?" Ron's smile fainted a little "Well ehhhmmm…. I got a little tired, so I told her I needed a break." He lied and tried to smile again, but I didn't help. "You are a terrible liar Ron. C'mon what happened?" Monique asked, while looking at Ron with concerned eyes. Ron looked at her with defeated eyes and sighed "Well I don't really want to talk about it here."

Monique was about to ask about if they should go to another place but was interrupted by one of the jocks. "Hey can I get the next dance?" The jock asked and holded out his hand. She looked at him and looked at Ron. "No thank you. I am a little busy." She was about to go back to Ron, when she got grabbed by him. "I don't think I was very clear. I was ASKING for this dance." The jock said, with a voice, with more anger in it. "Let go of me." She yelled at him and tried to get free from the jock's grasp, but then she felt that his grasp got looser and looser and then saw that he was laying on the ground. Beside her, was Ron standing with his leg straight out in the air. He had kicked the jock in the stomach. "Are you okay Monique?" You could hear the concern and a little anger in Ron's voice.

The jock stood up and looked at Ron. "You are gonna regret, you did that loser. Hey boys." Out from the dance floor came 5 or 6 jocks more including Brick. "This loser just kicked me. I say let's get him." All the jocks were about to attack Ron, but Ron started to run, but grabbed Monique by her hand. They could hear the jock yell "Get them."

They ran out of the door and Ron ran quickly over to his scooter. "Monique. Hop on." She looked back and saw the jock and ran as quickly as she could over to Ron and holded his waist tight. Ron started the scooter and drove as fast as he could away from the school.

Monique was holding on to Ron and she didn't know what it was, but she felt kind of safe, when she was holding his waist. She pressed her head against his back and what she didn't see, was that Ron began to blush a little under his helmet.

He drove to a hill and stopped at it. "Here we will be safe." He said to Monique, who was still holding onto him. She let go of him and stood up and what she saw was amazing. All the lights from the houses and the full moon was incredible.

She looked at Ron and said "Don't you think I forgot about before. What happened with you and Kim?" Ron had really hoped to avoid this question, but he sighed and began to speak. When he had told her about what happened with him, Kim and Mankey.

"I can't believe it. I would have never thought, that Kim would do that."

Monique was shocked over what Kim had done.

"Well it happened…..What about you?"

Ron was a little afraid to ask that, but he had wondered what it was all the way from the school. Now it was Monique who sighed.

"Well. Short version. My date left me. I never got to dance." Her voice sounded so depressed.

Ron walked over to her and looked into her eyes. "Well let's change that." He reached his hand out and asked "May I have this dance?" He smiled at her and Monique couldn't believe it. Her began to form a smile and she took his hand. "Yes you may."

They began to dance on the hill under the moonlight and all Monique thought was *Why have I never seen him like this? Who would have thought?* They danced in what felt like hours and after the dance they both smiled.

"It's nice to see you smile again, Monique." He said and looked at her. She was glad, that it was dark, cause she felt a little blush.

"Thanks. You too." He smiled back at her.

"Well. Will you let me drive you home?" He asked her. "Probably is the best." She said, while laughing a little. They sat back on the scooter and drove to Monique's house. She stood off the scooter and looked at him.

"Ron….. Thank you very much for tonight." She said and smiled at him.

"The pleasure is all mine. Thank you for listening to me." He smiled a little smile. He still remembered Kim and Josh and wasn't happy for it.

Monique saw it and walked over to him.

"I am here for you and try to smile. I only want to see you sad, when Steel Toe loses to Pain King on Sunday." She wanted to lighten up the mood and it worked. Ron laughed at it.

"In your dreams, Monique." They laughed both at that. Then Monique walked up to Ron and gave him a peck on the cheek, which turned Ron red.

"Goodnight, Ron." She walked up to her front door and looked at him with a smile.

"G-g-g-goodnight." He said and started the motor. He waved at her and drove home.

Monique walked inside and then grinned. *He looks cute, when he is blushing.*

* * *

**And that is the end of first chapter. **

**This is my first fanfic, so i understand if it's not perfect, but i hope you will like it**

**Else write i could do better**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day**

Monique woke up in her bed and she had a smile on her face, when she did. She had dreamed about that night with her and Ron. She still remember her and him dancing in the moonlight and him blushing, when she had given him a kiss on cheek. She took a orange t-shirt on, with a pair of brown short. When she was about to go to school, she saw something, that wasn't usual for her.

There in front of her house, was Ron waiting on his scooter. He smiled at her.

"Hey Monique. Need a ride?" She walked down to him and smiled.

"What are you doing here, Ron? Aren't you usually going with Kim to School?" When she saw Ron's smile faint a little, she already knew what it was, but she wanted to hear it from him.

"Well…..she chose to go in Mankey's car. I saw them drive off, when I got there." He was scratching his neck and looking around, like he was trying not to look Monique in her eyes.

She looked at him with concerned eyes. "I know it's hard for you Ron." She said, while she gave him a smile. He smiled back at her.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get on." She went to the back of the scooter and grabbed Ron's waist.

He was happy, that he was facing front, so she couldn't see him blushing.

He then looked back at her with a goofy smile and then said "And we welcome all passengers on Stoppable Express. We hope you will a fantastic trip." Monique laughed at him and then smiled.

"Thank you very much. I'm happy to be hear. Should we go?" Ron looked at her with another goofy smile.

"Very well." He started the motor and started to drive towards the school with Monique holding around his waist.

She got the same feeling, she got when they were together last night. She felt so safe and happy being with him. She didn't understand, why she felt it. She felt like she was blushing and she was. The wind from the ride wasn't cold, but it helped to cool down the blush a little.

They arrived at school. They walked in the school together and what they met, was some fright. In front of them stood some of the jocks with Brick in front.

"Hey dumbnuts. You pulled a real brave stunt yesterday. Well guess what. We don't like stunts." Brick grapped Ron by his shirt and pushed him against the lockers. "Now you are gonna feel how we will smash you to pieces." Brick said and raised his fist.

Monique was so shocked, that she was almost paralyzed. Ron had his eyes closed and was ready for the punch, until he heard voice, he thought he would never be happy to hear.

"FLAGG. What is this I see? Tormenting another student again. That is detention, Flagg. Now, put Stoppable down." Brick very slowly lowered Ron down to the ground, but before he was completely on the ground, Brick whispered "Don't think you're safe loser"

Ron was dropped on the ground. His back against the lower lockers. Monique quickly ran over to him.

"Ron, are you ok?" She helped him up from the ground, so he was in standing position.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Just shocked." Monique could hear that his voice even was a little shocked, but the peace was quickly interrupted by the Awful Queen Bee. The mean cheerleader herself Bonnie Rockwaller.

"Well look at that. The loser was saved by the bell, but you know what? If Barkin hadn't come save you, you wouldn't stand here in good shape. You know why? Cause you are a little shit, standing behind your friend Kim Possible. You are nothing without her. You are just a little, alone and dumb shit." Ron's face showed sadness.

It looked like he was almost about to cry. Normally Ron didn't care, cause his motto was _Never Be Normal_, but this time it hit him hard. He was about to run away but was stopped by Monique. You could see the anger on her face, when she walked straight up to Bonnie's face.

"Now you listen here Rockwaller. Ron is not alone. He has Kim, Felix, Me and many other and he got his friends by being him. Not being some snobby, dumb bitch, who thinks being popular is the best. When he goes out as the Mad dog, he helps you get the fans to chant. If he wasn't there, you would be less popular, and he can do something himself. If you saw him on mission, you would see that he plays a big part in Team Possible. So, I think that you should shut your fucking mouth and leave Ron and all the other you are mean to alone, you fucking bitch." Monique's voice was full of anger and her temper was high.

For the first time in a long time, Bonnie was speechless. She was standing with her mouth open and was just looking at Monique. Monique swept her hair back and then grabbed Ron's shirt and pulled him away from Bonnie and she was not the only one shocked. Ron was looking at Monique with amazingness in his eyes. When they were a good length away from Bonnie and others, Ron began to speak again.

"…Thank you, Monique. No one has ever done something like that to me. Not even Kim." To hear Ron say that, shocked her a little. She had thought that Kim would support her friend. She actually blushed a little from Ron's words, but tried to hide it and smiled at him.

"Hey. I'm your friend and I will help you." Now it was Ron's turn to blush. Neither of them knew why they were blushing.

They both ran into Kim and Josh and Kim saw Ron's face was a little down.

"Hey Ron. Something wrong?" It sounded like she was concerned. Josh looked like he almost liked to see Ron in pain.

Ron was about to say something, when Monique put her hand in front of his mouth.

"No he is just a little tired. He hasn't slept well. Well we better go Ron. We have classes soon." She pushed Ron down the hallway with Kim and Josh looking at them, but not thinking to much about it. Ron looked at her.

"Why couldn't I say it to Kim?" He looked weird at her.

"Well I think she has to worry about it right now. I think it's best if it stays between us right now." Ron nodded to the words she said.

He was actually happy for what she said, cause he felt like, he wasn't ready to talk to Kim about it right now.

"How could I repay you for that? Both that with Bonnie and that with Kim? I'll do anything." Monique stopped for a second.

"Did you say, anything?" She looked at him with a kind of devilish grin.

Ron was a little scared, but stood by his word. "Anything."

She then walked over to him. "Then I wanna choose some new outfits for you. You need something new Ron."

Ron was about to offer anything else, cause he liked his outfit, but then it came. Monique used the puppy dog pout.

"No, no. Not that. Anything but that Monique." The puppy dog pout was his only weakness.

She kept doing and at last Ron sighed

"Okay." Monique smiled wildly and hugged him.

"Yes. Thank you. How about we do it after school?"

Ron looked at her and decided to smile and felt a warm feeling, cause of the smile she had given.

"Yeah, sounds great." Monique smiled at him and felt the same warm feeling.

"Okay. We better get going, before we miss class." Ron agreed with her and they both hurried to their class.

* * *

**And that's the end for the second chapter. **

**I hope you like, cause i like to write this story, but if you have something to say about it, tell me. I take it all in.**

**I dont know when i will upload next chapter or if i will do it like every week, but i will try when i have finished it**

**PS. If some spelling is wrong, then it is because English is not my natural language.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In the mall.**  
After all their long and boring classes, while hearing at Barkin, both Ron and Monique went to the mall on Ron's scooter. It took some time to get there, but Monique didn't want it to go to fast. She was holding tight as always on Ron's waist.

After they got to the mall, by a different way, that took a little longer, cause Ron liked how Monique was holding on to him.

When they got into the mall, Monique almost dragged him toward Club Banana. They went in there like it was life or death or it was her that thought it. Ron was right behind her and looked like he was about to pass out. They hurried so much, that he couldn't keep up with her.

When they got there, he placed his hands on his knees and was a little bent forward. "Just one moment. I need a break right now." Monique laughed at him and let him have a break. While he took the break, she went to go around looking for some new clothes for him. She found clothes from one place and then another and before she knew it, she had almost a leaning tower of clothes or so it looked like.

She went back to Ron and saw that he was standing straight again. He looked shocked at all the clothes; she had brought over to him. She smiled cutely at him with puppy eyes and a big sigh released his breath before he smiled and went over to the changing rooms. She gave him the clothes and he went in to try them on.

While she waited for him, she saw a couple, she had hoped wouldn't be there right now. The couple saw her and went over to her.

"Hey Monique. What are you doing here?" Kim asked her friend, while Josh was holding her around her waist.

Monique smiled, but with a smile that seemed to have a little fakeness in it.

"Oh, nothing much. Picking some clothes out for Ron. What are you two doing here?" Her voice had a little roughness in it, like something wasn't supposed to be.

"Well, Josh thought I should have some clothes he liked. He says he want to see, if he can make me more beautiful. Isn't that sweet?" She smiled proudly at him and he smiled back, while Monique felt like she was going to vomit.

She felt uneasy about that Josh Mankey. Then Josh looked at Monique and began to talk to her.

"So you are picking clothes out for him? He needed that. I have to say, that he is looking like a dork and for me it doesn't look like, he can do many things alone. I mean without Kim, he would be helpless." Monique couldn't believe what she heard Josh say and even in front of Kim.

He had just talked trash about Kim best friend since pre k and she just smiled at him, like she thought it was a joke. It looked like she thought it was, cause she laughed at it, but Monique's temper was higher than before.

"If you wanna know, Josh. Me and Ron made a bet and I won, so I got to choose his clothes. That was all me and to inform you. He is very capable of doing something himself and if you had seen him kick that jock at prom, you would see it. So don't come here and say that he always need somebody." Kim and Josh couldn't believe what they had heard.

They were both shocked, before Kim began to open her mouth.

"Easy Monique. He meant it as a joke. You seem a little out of it, so I think me, and Josh are gonna go another place and then we see you tomorrow." They began to walk out of Club Banana and Monique sighed.

She couldn't believe them. They were kind of mean to Ron. Then she heard a voice behind her, that scared her.

"T-t-thanks Monique. That was really nice of you to say that." It was Ron, who smiled, but it was not a happy smile. It was more a broken smile.

She could see it in his face, that he was broken. She looked at him and saw that he had the red jeans, she had picked out on. She could kind of see that he had no shirt on, which made her blush a little. She smiled back at him.

"No problem. I am here for you. Now if you find the clothes you like, well go to Bueno Nacho and get something to eat it. My treat. Okay?" That made Ron smile a little more.

It was not only Bueno Nacho that made the impact, but also that she said, that she would be there for him.

He went back, but before the door closed, Monique saw a glance of his body and he was good looking. He wasn't jacked, but he had muscles. That was not the only thing she saw. She also a lot of scars on his back. She was shocked to see them, but wouldn't ask about them.

After some time, Ron came out with the red jeans and an orange shirt on. He changed back to his normal clothes and payed for them, where they got a little off the price, thanks to Monique and her employee card, which made them get a little off the price.

After they had payed, they walked out of Club Banana and went to Bueno Nacho. While they stood there, Monique saw Bonnie looking at Ron. She looked she was gonna say something about him until she saw Monique. Then it looked like Bonnie was scared to death and walked away quickly. That made Monique smile a bit. Bonnie Rockwaller feared her and it felt a little nice.

Her and Ron ordered some food and sat down at a bench to eat.

"Monique…..I can't thank you enough for what you have done for me. You have really done so much to me, these two days." That made her blush, but she tried to hide it.

"Ron. I am by your side. I am your friend and I will always be there for you. Plus you saved me from that jock yesterday." Now Ron blushed and tried to hide it.

"Listen, I really wanna repay you, but I can't take you somewhere fancy. So, I want to see if you maybe would come to my house at Friday at 7 to a homemade dinner." Monique couldn't believe what she heard. He invited her over to his house for dinner.

She blushed even more, but then smiled and had found her answer.

"Yes I would like that." Now Ron had a smile of happiness on his face. He was so thrilled to hear that.

They ate their food and walked back to the scooter and talked about everything from wrestling to their hobbies.

Ron drove Monique home and said goodbye to her. When he was gone, Monique quickly ran in through the door, up the stairs to her room, where she closed the door and ran to her bed. She buried her head in pillow, while she almost screamed in excitement. She couldn't believe it. Her heart was pounding like a steam train with full power. She couldn't wait till Friday, where she would have a "date" with Ron. When she thought about it as a date, she got more red that she had been the whole day.

* * *

**End of the third chapter. Hope you like it, cause i have a thrill writing it.**

**Again. If you wanna say something about the story, tell me. I'm very open.**


	4. Chapter 4

The days had gone by and Monique and Ron had gotten closer the more they hung out. They had talked about everything and they had gone closer than anyone would have thought. Kim and Ron's friendship hadn't gotten any better. She was hanging more around Josh Mankey and Ron had felt that. Ron had tried to talk to Kim and asked if she would hang out, but every time he asked, she said that Josh had planned something and always said "Another time, Ron."

But it hadn't gotten to deep into Ron, cause he had another thing on his mind. Friday night. He still couldn't believe he had asked Monique to a date. He was proud and shocked at the same time, but mostly nervous and he wasn't the only one. Monique was flipping out.

She had hurried home from school to get home and pick an outfit and for the first time in a long time, was she unable to choose one. She had stood in one hour, looking at all the dresses on her bed. She wanted to find one, that would blow Ron's mind. She couldn't decide on what to wear, until she found the one. A red dress with no straps on it and she had some nice shoes to them. She just couldn't wait for the clock to turn 7.

While Monique waiting, Ron was in full cooking mode. He was preparing very special for the evening and he had the kitchen for himself. His parents had won a vacation to Italy for a week, so Ron was all alone. He was running back and forth, while Rufus was trying to help as much as he could. Ron took a spoon and made Rufus taste.

"How does it taste, buddy?" Rufus smiled and rubbed his belly.

"Mmmmmm yummy." Ron laughed and took it as good.

Before he knew it, the time was about 6. His face began to look shocked and hurried to make sure nothing would burn, before he ran as fast as he could up the stairs to his room.

He opened his closet and looked at his clothes. He looked for a few moments until he decided what to wear. He had taken a pair of jeans and a white shirt. Then he had put on a vest, so I didn't look to formal. He then hurried back down to the food and made sure it was ready for, when Monique arrived. The clock turned 7 and it was time.

He kept the food hot until he heard the doorbell ring, which made him smile. He walked over to the door and opened it and what he saw was mind blowing. There Monique stood in front of him, in a red dress with red shoes and beautiful earrings. His mouth was open and that made her grin. She walked up to him, while swaying her hips and got close to his ear and whispered in his ear.

"Am I that stunning, Ron-Ron?" What she said, made Ron blush very much and he quickly closed his mouth. He looked down at the ground with his hands on the back.

"Yes" was muttered out of his mouth.

He then quickly stood up straight and then smiled. She smiled back and sniffed in. She could smell the food and she was almost drooling. Ron took his arm out like a gentleman and that made Monique laugh, before she took his arm and followed him. He followed her out to the kitchen, where the lights were lit down, thanks to Rufus and on the table were there two plates and a light in the middle.

Monique took a hand and holded it against her mouth. It was so beautiful.

"Ron…this is beautiful" she looked at him and smiled at him, while her eyes glowed. Ron smiled back at her.

"I'm happy you like it." He followed her to the table and pulled the chair out for her, before he put it back, when she sat down.

She was so impressed by it and she showed it too.

"Ron. What are we eating?" He smiled at her and began to say what there was on the menu.

"We are going to eat Salmon with a light salad and a very nice sauce and for dessert, we have a apple pie with caramel - vanilla ice cream with chocolate chips." Monique almost felt her mouth drop.

He had made that, in that time he got home and she wouldn't lie. That way he looked at her, the same way would she look at him. He was very handsome, but she could hide it better than Ron. He came with a plate with salmon for her and took one for himself. She took a piece and tasted it and it was a flavor explosion. She hadn't tasted anything like that.

"Mmmmm. This is so good, Ron. You are a fantastic cook." Ron smiled at her for the compliment.

"Thank you very much, Monique. That means so much to me." She smiled back at him and they talked for a very long time over the dinner.

Even the dessert, they talked about experience and hobbies and everything imaginable. They had so much fun, that they didn't see the time go by. Monique looked at the clock and saw that it was 11.

"I better get home." Ron nodded and walked her to the front door and even opened it for her.

She looked at him with kind of sad eyes, cause she had to leave him.

"Ron. Thank you so much for tonight. It was amazing." She smiled at him, which made Ron blushed a little, but smiled back at her.

"The honor was all mine." She went up to him and gave him a kiss on cheek, which made them both blush.

"Bye Ron-Ron." She grinned, waved and walked out the door, while Ron had his mouth open and he looked like tomato.

He closed the door and was met by Rufus.

"How do you think it went, Rufus?" Rufus smiled and holded a thumps up.

"Booyaa." Ron laughed from it and cleaned up, before he made his way to bed.

That night he dreamed about the cheek kiss and Monique dreamed about the night with him.

* * *

**And chapter 4 is done. **

**Hope you like it and you are free to tell me about the story if you like it or hate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

The days went on and on and the friendship between Ron and Monique growed stronger and stronger for each day they spent together.

They hanged out, went to Bueno Nacho together and did more things then they ever had and while the friendship between those two, the bond between those two and Kim and Josh hadn't changed a bit, but it didn't hit Ron or Monique, cause they had eachothers friendship and that was enough.

Then some week went by and Ron stopped coming to school. Ron and Monique had followed eachother to school after the date, so to Monique it was unusual for her to not see Ron. She thought he was sick until some days later.

He couldn't be that sick in the summer, so she decided to take matter in her own hands.

After school she walked directly to his house. She hoped that something serious hadn't happen to him. She knocked on the door, but no one opened the door. She tried knocking again, but still no answer.

Then she felt something poking her leg, which made her look down. It was Rufus who tried to tell her something. He kept pointing at the backyard of Ron's house, which made Monique think if Rufus wanted to tell her something. "You want me to follow you, Rufus?" Rufus nodded extremely and ran to the backyard with Monique behind.

When she got there, she saw Rufus pointing at a window, which was open that made her guess, that it was Ron's room.

Rufus ran up a vine, that was against the houses wall to Ron's room. Monique took a deep breath and began to climb the vine.

She saw how the window got closer and closer to her and she smiled thinking about almost being there.

At last she got to the window and hurried to climb inside before she fell off the vine. She couldn't see the room very good, cause of all the lights that were off. The only light was from outside and that didn't light up much. She than heard something that sounded like sobbing.

She looked over at the bed and saw Ron curled up to a ball in some baggy jeans and a t-shirt and heard him sobbing.

She walked over to the bed and sat beside him.

"Ronnie. What is wrong?" Ron didn't say anything, he just took his kimunicator out and showed Monique the screen and what she saw shocked her more, that she had ever been shocked before. It was a text from Kim that said

"Ron. I'm sorry to say this, but I'm putting you off Team Possible. I had Josh with me on multiple mission and he is doing a great job. We are done much faster, then if it's you and me, so i'm pulling you off. You are just not suited for this. You are too clumsy and loud. I'm working with Josh now."

Monique couldn't believe what she had read. Kim had done many things, but that was the worst thing she had ever done. She could hear how Ron sobbed more and more and Monique hugged him and holded him tight.

"Listen to me, Ron. You have done more for Kim than you can believe. You have done more of the work than Kim has. It is always you who sabotages the plans of the evil. You are strong and brave and unique. You are the best person I ever know. Don't forget that. You don't need Kim or anyone else. You can do things without her and if you need someone by your side, then I will be by your side, no matter what." That made Ron look at Monique and her back and they could see how both their eyes were glittering like stars on the night sky.

He didn't know what it was, that came over him, but he moved closer to her and then in one swift motion, his lips were attached to hers.

He thought that she was going to pull back or push him away, but no. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him more deeply than before. He couldn't believe it, but that didn't stop them.

They kissed and kissed and didn't want to give up the sensation of fireworks that were with them. Then Ron pulled out and had a shocked expression on his face.

"Wow." Was the only word that escaped his mouth.

That made Monique blush and brush a piece of hair behind her ear. She was about to get up, until she heard Rn's voice stutter with the words "W-w-won't you stay a little, please?"

She looked at him and then smiled. "Of course i want to Ronnie." The voice she used was almost seductive.

She curled up to him and he layed down and before they knew it, they both fell asleep in eachothers arms.

* * *

**And that's the end for now.**

**I'm sorry it isn't as long as the other ones, but i hope it's still good**

**Like always, you can send me a message or tell me about the story or idea for a new. I'm all open.**


	6. Chapter 6

"More and more days had gone by and for Monique and Ron and for them it had all worked out. When they had woken up that day, they slept together. Ron had came with the question of "Monique.

Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Monique was so happy to hear that and smiled all over her face and answered with a really exciting

"YES." After that day, they had hung out more and more and had the very best time in their whole life.

They went on several dates, where Ron had made the food, cause he had gotten a feeling, that he should cook more for his lady. They walked to school together and he carried her books for her, but there was one thing, that made Monique think of a good and bad memory and she remembered it very clearly.

It was some days after her and Ron had slept together, she and him was walking in the halls of the school and then Monique saw someone, she wasn't very happy to see. Kim Possible. She was standing with Josh and laughing and Monique could feel her anger rise.

She remembered how Ron had cried about him losing his spot on Team Possible. Monique didn't care what anyone would say or what Ron would say. She took his arm and dragged all the way across to Kim. Kim smiled innocent and said

"Hey Monique. How's it….." More didn't she get to say, before Monique was right up her face.

"Don't hey Monique me. How could you throw Ron off the team?" You could hear the anger in her voice and Ron was shocked to hear that and he wasn't the only one. Everyone in the hall including Kim was shocked and then some behind them began to gossip and whisper. It took some time for Kim to generate what had happened, before she got her voice back and began to speak.

"Monique. I had to throw him off. I don't want him getting hurt and Josh want to be more with me and he is very good in the field. I'm just watching out for Ron." Monique couldn't believe what she heard.

"Looking out for him. LOOKING OUT FOR HIM. Who is it, that destroys the weapons. Who is it that distracts all the guards, so you can come through. OH yeah. That's Ron. He does it all and this is what you do to him. Throws him off the team, cause you want to be more with Josh." It was almost as if, Monique's anger steamed out of her. Josh was about to take Monique's arm and push her away, but was stopped by Ron, who just shaked his head and had a tight grip on Josh's wrist.

"Monique. Why so upset? I don't understand why you…" but she was stopped again by Monique.

"No. You listen to me. Ron has been you best friend and your partner for how long and this is how you reward him. By throwing him off something he love. You are supposed to be his best friend, but with this you seem egotistic. I can't believe what you have become. I'm gonna take Ron and treat how he is supposed to be treated, cause I LOVE HIM."

Ron had let go and smiled over Monique's comment. She grapped his arm again and dragged towards their class with Kim stuttering

"Moni-ni-ni-ni." But Monique didn't listen and just had her arms wrapped around Ron's arm and they both felt free and that was that.

Since that day, Monique and Ron had become a power couple. Even Bonnie thought they were nice together and it came to be, that they became good friends. Kim's reputation had hit rock bottom, since that speech and she wasn't as appreciated as she was before.

* * *

**And that is the end for this story.**

**I'm probably gonna post some more with other pairings from other universes too.**

**And sorry for my grammar, but english isn't my native.**


End file.
